the sisters
by SayuriMyusune
Summary: Sena in a psychiatrist room tells a small story of her twin sister Mena who fell in love with her ever since birth. She felt very uncomfortable of Menas obsession over her.


Me: so Sena you had a event that started years ago correct?

Sena: well yeah...It's something I want to forget.

Me:care to share or a story?

Sena: sure if you want but it's not a happy story just to let you know. -ahem- here it

goes.

Twins of the broken flower

My name is Sena and my sister Mena. Our story is like something that is tragic and events that would take form of a disaster. It began when we were young and comfortable with many things, my sister would always follow me around wherever I go and would always complain and ask me strange questions like, "why do people stare at clouds?" Or "why does everything look different every month?" Some of those questions I had the will to answer but some I just say, "maybe one day you'll learn." By the time on junior high when I was one of the top students and my sister was the second best people say we're connected or something that would make the school successful. I remembered when my sister would always be by my side and just smile there, I had a thought of my mind of why does Mena always keeps staying by my side wherever I go. I kind if got bothered the fact for years Mena would always sleep on my bed or wherever I go she clung to me and have this obsession of getting my attention. It came to my attention she had no friends and no one she can trust, so I had a little chat with my sister to socialize more because its important to talk to people and its a healthy thing to do.

Unfortunately she would reject that idea and would hug my arm and refuse to talk to other people besides me. I try to reason with her and she would refuse even more as if she was going to be abandoned like a worried puppy. I began to notice her weird ways and her obsession over me, most of my undergarments would disappear and I would find them on her bed or or in her room hidden. I began to become bothered when she would stare or stalk me for more than fifteen minutes and or crawl in my bed and stare at me till morning.-brrr- I decided to lock my door and make sure she cannot get in or bother me, but then I would hear knocking that look almost an hour which kind of pissed her off because she did not see me for a while and start to complain about it. What I remember I would get get caught by her hugs and kisses that would take a while till I manage to break free. Then the day of my graduation of my plans of going to college she felt upset I was going to leave her in high school, she tells me to follow her and she...confesses to me and wants to live together with me forever.

Me: hm I see. Don't you have a boyfriend that you never talked about or said anything to her?

Sena: that's true. I kept that a secret because she was eager to marry me by her vision in mind. But...damm. I hate people who does this stuff.

Me: shall we continue?

Sena: oh yeah...that.

After that when we got home I told Mena that I was going to go to the store to buy something and that I needed supplies and stiff like that. She would ask why and hold my hand, I told her don't worry and that I would be back, once I walked out the door I immediately went to the mall where my boyfriend was waiting for me. I felt this is what I need and someone with control and a good right of mind, I felt like my happy time was something that will last forever. We had fun and we decided to have a get together study group and learn a few things or two. I agreed so and I decided to walk home, I forgot to check my phone and what surprised me was one hundred text messages of Mena asking me where am I at at the first five text messages, then when I scrolled down it got worse which repeatedly says, "where are you?" When I got home when the place was dark thinking that everyone's asleep I decided to take a break in my room and rest. Then when I noticed behind me was Mena which startled me and asked her what are you doing here, Mena was looked very upset with a hint of very pissed off. She asked me why am I coming home late and that she misses me. I felt very tired and said that she need to mind her own business, the weirdest thing is she began to smell me and said I smell like man and asked me if I was with a man. I began to be scared when she began to develop empty eyes when she said that, I told her I was looking for a new wallet to replace my old one.

She was unsure as if I was lying, I told her I swear. She got up and said that I better not cheat on her or she will kill the person that I'm dating with. I felt kind of scared now that she had now the thought of killing, I fell asleep and thought of a dream of a foreshadow of something terrible that's gonna happen. The next morning I felt that things sort of changed a lot and how Mena rarely let's me go. Everywhere I go she goes, our time together grew longer and her stared are like hours after the day of her suspicious of me having a boyfriend. I asked why are you doing this and why are you not giving me any space? She smiled and says this always, "because I'm doing this all for you" I remember the day when she found out I was dating someone and she got really mad, she would scream and rage everywhere. When I got home she grab me on the shirt and throw me to the couch and scream at me "LIAR!" I did not say anything and just only heard her complaining and calling me a liar and a cheater. The problem was and thought in mind that I never said I love her as a lover...just a twin sister. She tells me that she is going to kill my boyfriend and after that I would be hers, she locks me in my room and goes out to find him and kill him.

Me: wait does she kill him?

Sena: hold on this is the good parts.

I began to look around and used a pin and a paper clip to open the door, I ran to look for him. I had to run everywhere to see if he's ok, I checked his home and it was broken in and found a trail. I followed it until I got to the steep hill where a chance where you could die or beak your bones. I found my boyfriend tied up and about to be pushed to where the rocks was at the bottom. I yelled to stop this madness, my sister would laugh insanity and tell me that I'm hers forever and this pest is in the way. She says she loves me and that's all she needs is to be with me and everything would be fine after she kills my boyfriend. That moment changed the way I think and that memory...I never forget. I ran up to my sister...and...and shoved her down the rocks and luckily just luckily only her legs and her left arm was broken. After that...I untied my boyfriend and says we would call the police about my sister, I told him its ok I'll deal with it. Wen the paramedics came and fixed my sister up and ended up in a wheelchair and still stuck in shock and limbo. I married the man I love and yeah that's all I got.

Me:so uh tell me about your sister. How is she doing?

Sena: she's...in limbo at the moment.

Me: I see, and did you ever visit her?

Sena: no I haven't. I don't even know what hospital she's in now.

me: she's...in a mental hospital, I have a picture of her right now.

Sena: let me see that!

When I stared at the picture I immediately got scared and began to shake as I saw all over the walls and ceiling was pictures was me and her insane face and smile was looking at the camera. All I could see from the picture was her display of her eternal love fore me and her obsession.

That is something that we should be be slightly be afraid of. I don't know about you but don't create a monster that will kill you ok? Well ch 6 coming soon which is...yandere of horrors and more new stories coming your way.


End file.
